memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Julia goes missing/Act Five
They see Talia and Nyssa sword fighting each other as they clash with their blades and Talia looks at her sister. You call these people your friends, Typhuss has been working with me Talia says as she looks at Nyssa. Will gets his particle rifle and configures it into sniper mode and shot Talia in the shoulder and she falls and Will aims his rifle at her and switched it to the kill setting. The next shot is gonna be a kill shot if you don't tell me where our daughter is at NOW! Will says as he looks at her. Talia who is holding her shoulder looks at him. She is in that room, over there Talia says as she looks at Will as she points at the room. Thea goes to the room and kicks the door down and sees her daughter and picks her up and hugs her and kisses her cheek, and walks back into the main hall as Typhuss has Will lower his weapon. I still need Talia, lower your weapon Will, that's an order Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will hesitates then lowers his weapon and walks away in frustration as Typhuss looks at her. Are you all right, Talia Typhuss says as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. I've been through worse Talia says as she looks at him. Nyssa walks over to him. Nyssa, are you mad at me Typhuss says as he looks at Nyssa. She looks at him as she puts her sword back into its scabbard. No Nyssa says as she looks at him. Will taps his combadge. Valiant prepare to beam four people up Will says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss joins them. Energize Colonel Tyson says as he gives the order. They transport back to the Valiant. The Valiant is in orbit of Earth. In his ready room Will is working on somethings when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at the doors. Both Typhuss and Thea walks into the ready room. What's up? Will asked as he looks at them. Thea looks at him. Are you mad at Typhuss, Will? asked Thea as she looks at Will. He looks at her. No I'm not baby but that's not why you're here in my ready room so what's up Will says as he looks at his wife and uncle. Thea looks at him when Typhuss chimes in. You didn't like it when I ordered you to lower your weapon, you wanted to kill Talia Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. She took my daughter she could of harmed her Will says as he looks at him and Thea. Thea looks at him. But you were able to restrain yourself Will people may think you're a loose cannon but you're my husband and I love you, that's why I'm taking our daughter with me Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. Babe you sure what if Talia and her cult track you two down? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. They won't and Typhuss can keep Talia in line Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. But who's gonna keep you safe from her cult? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I was thinking that Nyssa could protect me Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. All right if Typhuss trusts her I guess I can try too but be careful Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles at him. I will Thea says as she looks at Will. They kiss and she walks out of his ready room as Typhuss looks at him. Are you sure you are all right, Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Its probably for the best that their not on board during our war with the Der'kal I almost lost her twice when we went to that planet and when we fought that super mothership that Anbuis had, any word on where its at by the way? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. No, not yet they are still looking for it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I know Lex is looking to settle the score after we beamed that quantum torpedo on board Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him.